


Kids and Plan

by hanh410



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kids, M/M, for Father's Day, lot's of kids, lots of characters, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanh410/pseuds/hanh410





	Kids and Plan

If anyone ever wonders which time of the year the Xavier-Lehnsherr kids love most, it’s probably June. June is the beginning of summer, when the sun is high, the sky is blue, when there’s no school and every day is practically Sunday. It’s time for swimming, splashing your siblings or dipping their heads whenever Dad or Papa doesn’t notice. It’s also the best time to enjoy the most delicious cones from the ice cream truck every afternoon, or the tasty snacks made by Papa. Usually Daddy is the one who comes up with the idea but it’s always Papa who cooks in the end, else the kitchen will be set on fire.

It is also time for gathering. The BBQ at Aunt Raven every weekend, having fun at the amusement park or visiting to the zoo with Papa (because Daddy has a tendency to go on and on about different kinds of species).

Yet, June comes along with a very important event, Father’s Day. It’s even more special since they have two fathers.  But planning something is extremely difficult since Daddy is a telepath, which means they’ll have to work twice as hard to keep their plan hidden.

This year’s distracting mission was given to Lorna and Sean. Lorna can draw Papa’s attention with something magnetic, while Sean is… well, Sean. And he’s a toddler. Toddlers get away with everything. Sean breaks window glasses and Alex burns his room every week but Daddy and Papa never scold them, while Wanda was given a lecture just because she turned Papa’s turtlenecks glittery pink.

That’s why this year the kids decided to go with magenta theme, with a few streaks of blue, and no pink. Wanda and Pietro will take care of the food and drink since they’re the oldest, Scott, Jean and Ororo do the decoration. Alex, Marie and Bobby have to make sure everything looks normal by playing around, and because they can’t do anything much anyway, while Angel and Armando check up on things every now and then. The party is prepared in the basement, and they have to make sure Daddy and Papa don’t know anything about it.

 

So that morning, all the kids run off except for Sean still sitting in his crib, and Lorna dragging her Papa outside. Though Charles feels a bit curious, he appreciates the silence. It’s only a few weeks since summer began and he hasn’t had any quiet time. He hasn’t had any private moment with Erik either, which he’s not sure if it’s a bad thing or not. His alpha has already given him hardship with being so productive and before he realizes, they’re surrounded by so many kids he can hardly count.

Despite the fact that he loves every single one of their little angels, a bunch of mutant kids can give you headache from time to time. If the twins don’t come up with any tricky plan, it’s either Scott or Alex to set something on fire, or could be Angel. Sweet little Jean and Ororo try to help him clean up, but a tornado always comes in the end. So Sean sitting quietly in his crib is already a big comfort.

“Cha…”, he calls out.

“What is it, pumpkin?” Charles hustles to scoop him up. Of all the kids, Sean has the most horrendous cry. His ultra sound breaks their windows so often, yet he’s never said a coherent word.

“Char…” he babbles again.

Charles is always excited when their babies have their first word. But it’s always ‘Papa’ or ‘Dada’ or ‘Eriii’, never has a kid ever said his name in their first try before. He gets eager and hopeful. This could be it.

“Charrrush” Sean tries again, his face crunches and his mouth wet with bubbles.

“Yes!” Charles jumps in joy, squeezing his toddler. “Yes, you did it!”

 

In the front yard, Erik is half confused, half delighted when his daughter curls her little hand around his two fingers, urging him to follow. From inside the house, Charles is radiating his bliss through their mental bond. He wonders what could possibly bring his darling husband’s high spirit but Lorna catches his attention.

“Papa, the dish!” She points at the satellite dish, smiling happily.

“Yes, Lorna, it’s a satellite dish.” He tells her gently, feeling his heart swell as it stirs up so many beautiful memories between him and Charles. Charles encouraging, smiling with his blue, blue eyes, believing in Erik.

 “Papa” says Lorna, “Papa, can you move it from here?”

“Why would you want to move it, sweet pea?” he asks her.

“Because I want to see it moving. Please, Papa.” She says, eyes sparkling with hope.

Erik sighs as he steps up to grand her request for no reason. He always finds it hard to refuse Charles or the kids. They must have learnt that doe-eyed technique from their Daddy.

 

Charles and Erik are enjoying their time when a sudden mental message from Jane arrives. _‘Daddy, Papa, it’s urgent! Come quick!’_

She sounds so serious in their head, Erik grabs Lorna and rushes into the house to meet his husband.

“Charles, what’s wrong? Where are the kids?”

“Erik, Lorna, thank God you two are safe.” He says. “I don’t know what happened. I’ve tracked their locations, they’re all in the basement. There’s some sort of shield that’s preventing me from further access.”

“Well what are we waiting for?”

With no suspicion the two adults rush to the basement. They carry Sean and Lorna along, too anxious to leave any kid behind. Charles and Erik get tensed thinking about what could happen to their children. That’s why when the steel door bursts open, they both gasp at what they see.

The basement is lightened up, filled with balloons and colorful streamers. The children gather and pop their confetti canons. There’s a big table with cake, snacks and soft drinks. Emma, Raven and Moira are at the back, grinning mischievously.

“Happy Father’s Day!” they yell in unison.

 

And Erik is a bit mad but Charles calms him down and they celebrate the party and thank the kids and kiss and go to bed. And that night the two fathers have the time for their own, the end.


End file.
